bigbrothertabloidfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 was the third series of the reality television show Big Brother that aired on 8 June 2001 and ran for eighty-seven days until 4 September 2001. This series has double the number of housemates, as well as double the total number of days spent in the house. 'Big Brother' features a number of contestants live in an isolated house trying to avoid being evicted by votes from the public with the aim of winning a large cash prize at the end of the run. The contestants, known as 'Housemates', were evicted from the house once a week until four or more remained for the final week; the housemate with the most votes from the public would win $250,000. Housemates 'Entered on Day 1' Sixteen housemates entered the house on Day 1. However, they did not gain full housemate status until Day 3. The non-housemayes had to earn their housemates status by completing various tasks. Anyone who did not gain housemate status by Day 3 would face the public vote. 'Alex Cross' Alex is a 44-year-old waiter. 'Amber Weaver' Amber is a 21-year-old cocktail waitress. 'Brandi Wallace' Brandi is a 23-year-old substitute teacher. 'Brian Ballard' Brian is a 72-year-old war veteran. 'Calvin Torres' Calvin is a 34-year-old unemployed. 'Catherine "Cat" Holmes Cat is a 20-year-old student. 'David Ruth' David is a 21-year-old student. 'Fifi Dobre' Fifi is a 38-year-old aspiring singer. 'Henry Gorga' Henry is a 56-year-old firefighter. 'Karly Simpson' Karly is a 20-year-old model. 'Kelly Roddick' Kelly is a 45-year-old novelist. 'Lucy Barber' Lucy is a 23-year-old college graduate. 'May Thomas' May is a 29-year-old photographer. 'Nick Cadet' Nick is a 25-year-old musician. 'Melissa Williams' Melissa is a 26-year-old unemployed. 'Starr Jones''' Starr is a 19-year-old Playboy cover model. Nomination History Notes *On Days 1 to 3, housemates were able to gain housemate status by completing various tasks. If a housemate did not gain housemate status by Day 3, they would face the public vote. On Day 3, Alex, Brandi, Brian, David and Starr were declared non-housemates and failed to gain housemate status. *In Week 3, new housemate Rain was the only housemate permitted to nominate. She nominated Brandi and Kelly. *Week 4 was a double eviction. *Week 5's eviction was cancelled due to the ejection of David and the threatened walk of Kelly and Lucy. *New housemates James and Sophie replaced David. They could not vote to evict. *In Week 6, Amber and Fifi were nominated against the housemate vote due to their failure in a task. *Brian was banned from nominated in Weeks 7, 9 and 10 due to discussing nominations. After he was banned for the third and final time, Big Brother had no choice but to eject him from the house. *Week 8's two evictees were moved into the Big Brother Bedsit. Nick and Henry could view their housemates, but they could not see Nick and Henry. They were still permitted to nominate the two weeks they spent in the Bedsit. *Claire entered in Week 10 as a replacement for Brian. She could not nominate or be nominated. *Big Brother nominated all housemates in Week 12 due to recent arguments and discussion of nominations. *Kelly, Nick, James and Amber faced the final public vote to win. They each placed 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st respectively.